


Gone . . . [ angsty walgi fanfic ]

by greenmario



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: :), Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, im so sorry, this hurted to type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmario/pseuds/greenmario
Summary: Gone.He's gone.So why doesn't luigi feel as glad as he should ?





	Gone . . . [ angsty walgi fanfic ]

Gone.

He's gone.

Waluigi won't be around to terrorize him anymore, to shove him down and spit on him, to abuse him to the point of no return.

. . . 

Why didn't Luigi feel as happy as the others did?

He.. He should feel glad. There was nothing holding him down, nothing bullying him anymore. Waluigi cant harm him anymore, or anyone else, for that matter. He can't call him names [ that made him blush, ] anymore. He can't tease him when he's all red faced anymore. He can't steal his hat with a playful smile anymore. He can't . . .

Gripping his knees even tighter, he knew why.

There was charming things about Waluigi, hidden deep beneath the rough, hard outside layer. Honestly? Luigi thinks he's the first to ever break the outside layer. If only other people understood what he, waluigi, was going through. 

But all they saw was a hardened criminal.

Waluigi didn't deserve what they did to him.

Nobody deserves what they did to him.

Luigi finally came to terms with his feelings for waluigi, but it was already too late.

The sound of rain was supposed to be comforting.

It just seemed to mock him as his own tears fell.


End file.
